


écarlate floraison

by Saventra3



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Alliances and Grievances, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Blockade, Conflict, Denial, F/M, Falling In Love, Growing Up Together, Jealously Unbidden, Mystery, Palaces, Palpatine’s An Asshole, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Platonic Rey/Han, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is 12 when married, Royalty, Slow Burn, Teenagers, Temporary Han/Rey, The Force, Young Love, a mission, everyone needs help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saventra3/pseuds/Saventra3
Summary: When terrible news is spread throughout Naboo, a new wife must soon be arranged for his majesty the king. An unassuming princess ascends to the crown, and a once lost prince  may be lost no longer...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Han Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. News

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slow burn. Ben will appear in later chapters. Marrying young was different back then and in this setting as well. I do not condone child marriage at all. This is just fiction. I would love your feedback down in the comments section!❤️

The whole planet was silent. In Theed, the somber announcement was spread far and wide, to the richest nobles and to the poorest farmer. The death of the dear Queen Leia was abrupt, and sudden to anyone's ear listening. The funeral was set a two days ahead, and the king was wrought with grief, distressed and sniffling in his bed chambers.  
  
A knock on the door signaled someone's arrival.

"Your majesty," interrupted Hux, his closest advisor.

"What is it," was the king's gruff response.

"If his majesty would find it proper, we must find a suitable consort for the king's benefit. Due to the only known heir being presumed dead, you must prepare for the future of the planet's only royal line, as the Galactic Senate recommends for any dynasty without an heir."  
  
Ben, the son of Han and Leia, and the only heir to the crown of Naboo, had disappeared mysteriously many years ago. 

Desperate amounts of funding for search parties and countless hours were sent in hopes of finding him, but to no avail. Presumed it to be that the boy was dead and widely accepted it was, but a few thought there was something more to the story. 

"Why must you haste? If you must, do it. But give me in the least a day to mourn properly. I have already lost a son, now I have lost my dear wife," was Han's saddened reply.

"Yes, I grieve deeply as well. Your majesty I will excuse myself," was the redhead’s reply, and he knelt in reverence before taking his leave.

As the doctor had concluded, it had been an unexpected heart attack that took the queen’s life. It was suspected that constant stress, grief over a lost child, and general unrest spurred it on. To bring life back was not possible, no matter how many people believed she could be revived somehow, some way. Leia was a very well-liked and respected woman, and the whole planet shared in their condolences and sadness.

On the barren planet of Jakku, a young girl walked through the shriveled gardens of an ancient palace. A gust of wind blew grainy sand thoughtfully, and the world in Rey's eyes seemed peaceful for once. 

"Rey!" said a feeble voice.   
  
"Maz? What is it?" she replied.

"Your father requests your presence," said the kind maid.

Rey's longest caretaker, Maz, was her best friend and advisor, and had brought her from diapers to red-stained underwear. She was a glass of cool water in a stifled, dismissal staff. She was a petite women, barely reaching five feet, but that never had hindered her productivity.  
  
"I must go then," said Rey, running back to the palace.

It was a grand building built of sandstone, with opulence presented in an uncaring way.   
  
Shuffling quickly through the halls in her simple day dress, Rey arrived to her father's throne room.

A vast servitude surrounded them. Soldiers with sharp daggers and weaponry. 

He dipped his emerald scepter to her, as was protocol for anyone talking to the king. 

There was King Palpatine sitting in all of his stolen plunder and lavishness. He was white-haired and dwindling, originally a spirited boy in love and now a heartbroken man that would never love again. 

"If it pleases the king, what may I do you of service?" asked the girl.

"Theed is in need of a new Queen, and they have received word of your desire to fulfill that duty. To my sarcastic dismay, you were procured as the safest option. You have never done a thing helpful here, and this would be good for you. Taking my board, drinking my drink, and leeching off of my staff. I have heard positive news that you will be needed to serve on the planet of Naboo. To think my years of education and weaponry classes are not in vain is a liberating feeling," he said to her with a scathing tone.

Her father was not cruel, but desired no emotional attachment and had a slight grudge against her. Rey never knew why, and now she was to be married off to some random king? Maybe he was still mad she resembled closely his late wife and her mother, Padme. She never even signed up for any of this queen business. What to do, what to do?  
  
"If it is of importance, may I ask this man's years?" she wondered. 

"Forty-five years of age. I hope I've trained you well enough to know that in the brusqueness of court, age is not a deterrent. To bed Rey," he retorted.

"Are you being compensated for this?" she asked even though she was going against his wishes.

"That is not information you are to know. Dismissed."

Rey was angry at her father. No, livid with ire. What good parent would sell their child off like cattle to a foreign land? A royal family would unfortunately. Children were pawns in the fire for rich monarchies, even if any love was shared between the prince/princess with their blood parents.

Again, forty-five? Had she misheard? This man was ancient. She knew what married couples did together, but to think of her doing such an intimate act with a man old enough to be her father? Unspeakable.   
  
She almost cried, but didn't. Rey knew it was a sign of weakness and her father would think of her immature to shed idle tears. Instead, she slowly walked back to her bedroom in defeat. The dread bubbled into her, and when Maz entered she had to say something.

"Maz. I'm to be married to a man three times my senior. What am I to do?" she asked, more to herself than anything else.

"Oh Rey, I always knew you would be married, but I never thought it would come so soon. Let me draw you a bath, and we can commune over a glass of Corellian wine."

In Jakku, a hot bath was a privilege only the wealthy held. The poor would scavenge infinitely in the sand and never earn enough to even gain a private shower once a year.

"Thank you Maz, you know that is my favorite beverage," said Rey thankfully.  
  
She tore her slight gown off and admired herself in the mirror, the sound of a filling bath in the background. She looked at her small nose, freckles, and her long chestnut hair that fell to her waist. Rey was tall for her tender age of twelve, and had blooming breasts, and had womanly hair growing in her nether regions. Puberty was still a funny term, and quite unforgiving in it's arrival.

The bath had rose petals, a splash of camel milk, and a lovely lavender scent bubbling from within.

Rey lowered herself into the tub, with Maz turned around, then proceeded to take a long sip of wine.

"May I hear your advice on this please?" she asked, shivering a little while adjusting to the heat.  
  
"Dear Rey, I know that you are bothered greatly and scared, terrified even, but I must advise you to stay calm and be thankful for breath and being chosen at all. Han will treat you well, I have met him in the past. He will be gentle when that time comes, I promise. You must be brave and strong, for this is nothing a youth as you should have to experience. The thrills of royalty are balanced duly with the compelling duty of order and tradition," Maz supplied, comforting her.

"Thank you. It will be alright," said Rey, soothing herself. She said that multiple times. 

She stepped out of the tub, and dried her hair with a light muslin towel.  
Maz took to brushing her hair and braiding it, and added a desert flower for good measure.

"Goodnight my desert flower, remember that I'll always be with you. Look aptly to the flower that grows in adversity, as it is the strongest and most beautiful of all," were her gentle words as she left, shutting the ornate door behind her.  
  
Rey tossed and turned in bed, thinking and thinking the very worst of everything as she was prone to do. Her guardians wise words slipped in her head in a soothing manner, and finally she was able to fall asleep. She dreamed of rose petals, muslin cloth, and a kind smile.


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the story continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this may seem a little slow, but I promise things will pick up speed. I would love feedback also.🌹

  
In a fortnight it was planned that Jakku’s only princess would wed the sovereign of Naboo. 

The word shocked more sensitive civilians, because why would a child be married into the royal house of Theed? 

A large number of other eligible daughters of nobility were snatched up by men in several spheres of affluence, leaving only a few in the farthest outer rim, which were all seniors, which would not do. It was decided with fickle consideration the tiny planet of Jakkuu, with its single heir and unproblematic elderly king. 

Rey’s disfavor in this plan was outright and rudely displayed. 

“Still, why must I do this? Is there not another?” Rey asked desperately to her father at breakfast. 

“Complaints and more complaints. There are many worse cases to be in, and I will not tolerate your inability to comply,” her father snapped. 

In other words, Rey was absolutely screwed. 

Leaving her hot breakfast on the table, she walked out and made a beeline for her room. 

There standing in front of her door was Maz and her long time dress-maker, Kaydel.

“I’ll be needing your input on your wedding dress dear,” she said kindly in a swift curtsy.

“Just make it comfortable enough to breath in, preferable satin and silk, and please not tulle and lace,” was Rey’s off-handed reply. She knew from experience those certain materials itched the hell out of her.

She didn’t love this man. She wasn’t going to dress up and look pretty for him. If anything, she would wear the ugliest clothing so not to ever be appealing to him and any male in the proximity. Not necessarily ugly actually, just acutely unfeminine on purpose. Makeup be damned.

Unless there was a wardrobe already confirmed and a makeup/hair stylist. 

  
Suddenly, she felt something. A stir in the aura around her. It felt distant somehow. Somehow an awakening, although it was neutral in its personality. Rey had always possessed a sixth sense for things, which was the reason she was able to pass her hand-to-hand combat and sparring lessons.

Kaydel already kept her exact measurements, and so the bodice and neckline was to be decided.

“Your wish for the bodice area?” asked the dressmaker. 

“Again, as comfortable and breathable was possible. I am in no way going to be some kriffing doll dressed all nice in the finest finery,” was her spiteful reply. 

If they thought she was being bitchy right now, Rey had a lot more on her plate. She was only twelve after all. Which made the whole thing worse in her mind. 

The next two weeks went by in an oddly joyous, yet ominous passing. Rey internally was in deep turmoil. All the servants and staff took to being excited and joyful about the occasion which infuriated her even more. 

A wedding was supposed to be one of the happiest, if not the happiest day in one’s life, and instead it was to her the start of another stage of life. Trapped again. Just like with her father. Who was not a nice man to be around. Nothing suggested this king Han would be any different. 

Rey thought her whole life was relative to an innocent little bird, trapped in a beautiful floral cage, dismayed by the walls, and locked by the spectators outside. 

On the day before the trip to Naboo, Rey sat quietly on her balcony. It had become routine to mediate and release when times were hectic. Sometimes when she sat cross-legged and concentrated carefully enough, her body would levitate a tiny amount off the balcony’s stone floor. Luckily no one saw her doing it. 

Today it occurred again, and she always felt a buzzing sensation in her body. It waswarm. Comforting even. 

A flash of lightning surged to her vision. It clashed and roared loudly. To her surprise a blurred face peered into her eyes. Haunted eyes they were, beautiful and desperate. Then it was tranquil once again, an autumn forest appearing into view. A black gloved hand reached out to her, then the vision vanished.

She pledged to tell no one. At the most she would be labeled crazy or hysteric and that was not needed right now.

In the night Rey could not sleep, and so she stepped out onto the balcony again. Thinking about that terrible vision she had witnessed. What did it mean? Who was the person? 

As she gazed out into the sandy dunes, in her line of sight traveled a scarlet comet and it lowered itself through the sky, until the flash of light disappeared entirely. 

Was she seeing things? That was her first thought. It was getting late, due time past midnight. Rey leaned herself on the balcony, and then walked sleepily back inside. 

She curled herself on the couch, and had one of the best nights of sleep in a while. 

The morning of the bride-to-be’s departure went off without a hitch. The suitcases brought along with the princess were numerous. Rey’s plans of dressing were dismantled at the source by one of the other handmaidens who directed wardrobe. 

The ship in which they were traveling was a sleek white with flashy chrome accents. Keeping anything that clean in the desert was a representation of social status and great attention to detail.

She walked up the stupidly shiny ramp with a low, subdued anger at the unfairness of it all.

“Enjoying yourself?” her father asked. 

“As much as I ever will,” was her somber reply.

“I thought I would tell you your mother herself was quite young during our engagement. Do not be discouraged. You’ll want for nothing.” 

Well this was odd, as he was being unusually kind to. Maybe it was pity, maybe due to his eagerness to dispose of her. 

“Yes father,” said Rey obediently. 

How much she hated that word obedient. It always meant the dead end of the stick for her, and forced her to be compliant in this unfortunate situation. 

She looked out through the clear window and saw sparks of electrical zig zags blue dancing together. It was a stunning sight every single time.

It was beautiful to look at Rey did admit to herself. 

Not too many hours later they arrived near the lush planet of Naboo. 

Rey has never seen so much green in her life. It was splendid and enthralling as the ship slowly descended downwards. She took in the plentiful fauna and wildlife, gazing out of the window until fog began to form. She saw three small specks of farmers who were tending to the crop fields. They looked happy and dedicated amidst the toil of their labor. 

A field of splotchy cows, a glassy pond, and another meadow with gleaming, lithe horses caught her eye. Oh to be one of those gentle horses grazing mindlessly without a care in the world. 

Racing by all too fast, the ship quickly arrived at the the palace’s chartered landing zone. It was a beautiful building. The structure was a light tan color decorated with golden accents and vines of ivy tumbling freely. It was a shocking sight for eyes that had seen only sandy dunes and stone. 

It was picturesque and serene. The birds chirped loudly and the greenery was rustled by the wind. 

Rey thought it did not seem as bad as she had assumed. As she began to exit, she gave her father the most steely expression she could muster. She then stepped down the ramp; the bridge to the next chapter of her life. 

Multiple cameras were set up in the proximity. Most likely for holonews and speculation. 

In her view was a middle-age man heading towards her. He was tall, but not extraordinarily so. His hair was brownish black and he had a distinct charm which alluded his aura. To her dismay he wasn’t as hideous as her imagination had supplied. Dressed smartly, although not kingly. 

“Armitage Hux, you never thought to inform me I was marrying a child?” he scolded to a redhead gingerly trailing behind him.

“Your majesty, Jakku was the most beneficial for this ordinance. In addition, an unheard of dowry amount. You must give the situation a chance. Time will pass and you will find it more acceptable,” an embarrassed Hux replied, cringing at his first name. 

“I’m afraid monetary transaction is persuasive. Her highness Rey does look similar to Leia. If I absolutely must I will do so. Not without having remorse for a childhood taken.”

“You must,” replied Hux matter-of-factly. 

As this conversation was happening, the topic of its discussion was not particularly enjoying it. Although Rey knew she could do nothing but blush and nod along. 

Palpatine was taking his merry time walking towards the two men. 

“Han, so nice to finally meet you,” he said.

Hux left abruptly, wishing Han well as a half-hearted apology. They were good friends alongside work together, and so he could get away with it.

Her father was patiently waiting for a response. 

“And you Palpatine. Tell me, what made you consider your daughter as a good fit for this court?” questioned Han. 

“She is intelligent, thoughtful, and talented. Gifted in many aspects. Throughly educated. Her occupation was idle and I pondered her articulate wit could be useful for such a role as queen. Young, but capable,” was his explanation. 

What a euphemistic way of saying he wanted to get rid of her. Rey felt equivalent to a bargaining chip in that moment, although being praised so highly did make her feel warm inside. 

“Very well, that’s settled,” replied Han, looking pleased. He didn’t give Rey any bad implications, and his intentions seemed genuinely kind-hearted. 

The two monarchs continued their conversation, and went strolling away to the gardens. Men. They could truly act like best friends during a first meeting. 

A maid came to take her many bags. Too many in her opinion. 

“May I ask your name?” Rey questionedthe girl. She seemed around twenty.

“Rose, my lady.” 

Together they entered a back door inside the palace, and they walked the halls to Rey’s temporary suite. 

The building was fashioned in a similar manner inside. Light tan walls with spidery cracks, golden accents throughout, but the most wonderful addition was the greenery everywhere. It was a perpetual sight in the design of the building. Different plants, native and foreign each found homes inside the vastness of the palace. 

Rey’s bedroom was an ivory color with french blue accents. The furniture was simple, but well-crafted. As for the bed, it was lacking the usual four posts nor was it even layered with curtains. Instead, the bed almost stood level with the ground and was topped with silky looking cream sheets. The frame was a speckled gold.

A wide balcony looked out onto a natural lake. It was an incredibly peaceful environment to be married against your will. 

Rose was helpful and helped unpack all of her belongings. She gave a quick run-down of the palace, where bathrooms were, and of his majesty King Han.

“His character does not speak of a harmful nature. Any poll of approval ratings are consistently ranked higher than average. I must say you are quite lucky my lady,” her maid supplied. 

“I hope what you say is true. You may be excused. Thank you Rose. You have done an excellent job,” said Rey kindly. 

She took a look around, the proceeded to examine the bathroom. It wasn’t as large as her old one, but still much more spacious than average. It was mainly marble with even more kriffing gold accents. They really had lots of gold to spare here. 

Rey stripped down and turned the shower head on, turning the handle up to steaming hot. She found some expensive sounding shampoo and conditioner and cleaned off the anxiety of the day. She towel-dried her hair and tossed her used clothes in the laundry basket.

As Rey slipped into her sheets, she thought of her wedding day tomorrow. Never did she feel so utterly surrounded yet so utterly alone. 

An unexpected peaceful night of sleep followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!🌹


End file.
